Burning In The Snow
by TheDirtySouth
Summary: Even in the frigid Colorado, the lives of the Winchesters are still on fire. Just a Holiday story I brewed up at 4:30 AM! Wee!Chesters


A/N: Not really sure what I'm going for here, I have not written a fic in a LONG time, but I had this idea in my head. Reviews of any kind are welcome. AU in some aspects, I have no beta pardon my errors.

**Burning In The Snow**

Dean-9

Sam- 5

It had been mid- December when John Winchester entered the flimsy shack he and his children had been calling home for the past two weeks. He knew they were at school, so he proceeded to take out his notebook. He had been away for roughly 3 days leaving his oldest a list of emergency contacts and money if they needed it, but he still felt guilty leaving them all alone like he often did. His oldest boy Dean acted wisely beyond his years and John used this fact as an excuse to leaving them. He knew Dean, even at the age of 9, would be able to handle things. His boy hunted almost as well as some adults John knew. His baby, on the other hand, was a normal energized ball of five year old boy. It was a tiring task looking after Sammy, but Dean could look after him better than John, even though he hated to admit it. Dean even looked after John on several occasions. John had succeeded in many hunts, but felt he had been failing his children as a father. He had to make a decision on whether he should be the one to care for his children, since there was a lack of him doing so. He had begun to look for a place for his boys could stay long term, but the only people John trusted were hunters themselves. He had asked Pastor Jim, and although his friend adored his boys, Jim felt he knew too little about children to be taking them on permanently. John was at a stalemate and hoped his boys would be okay growing up in this unique fashion. They were fine for the time being, but they were still little. John knew there would come a time where his children would not easily comply with moving around so often. Little Sammy was barely in kindergarden and had already been to three schools. "Do all kids hafta go lotsa places Dean? Or is it a-cuz we don't gots a Mommy? Tommy's mommy came in to our class to talk about stuffs for career day and I learnt a career is your job. And his mommy is a homemaker. We don't have a home cuz we don't have a homemaker, I think." John heard his small son conversing whilst his eldest didn't even get a chance to answer before the little one continued to babble on. "And Dean, what is Daddy's career? They asked me but I didn't know. I said he was a car driver. The kids thought that was neat!" A sigh of relief washed over Dean knowing his baby brother had talked himself out of yet another string of questions. John remembered listening to this conversation in the driver's seat and sadly thinking to himself, "Why doesn't Sammy ask ME these things?". Thats when he first figured out he was as much as a father to his children as a brick wall. But since he had no other options, he was going to try and make this work. Christmas was coming up and John was going to make it up to them. Even though Sammy hardly remembers the years before, he knew Dean did and saw the look in his eyes every year. Dean never asked John for anything for Christmas after the fire. Instead, he would ask if they could get something for Sammy. The little boy had always been a fan of Santa, and neither WInchester wanted to disappoint him. Around noon, John set down his work to grab a bite for lunch when the door came bursting open.

John reached along the wall for his rifle, but hesitated to fire, since the face of the intruder was yet to be seen. He stared straight ahead waiting for any types of movement and was relieved at the sight of a little face peering behind the doorknob. The figure was small and thin dressed in a blue jacket and jeans, both too large for his size. The little body was followed by one much taller, but still small dressed in a too tight black coat and jeans that were starting to come up above the ankles. John recognized these faces to be his children and sighed as he placed his gun down. Before the family had arrived in Colorado, they had spent much time in Florida and other states lingering down south as John did most of his hunting there. He was happy when he got word of a shapeshifter in Colorado and was eager for the change in scenery, although it was clear he had not been fully prepared. After taking in the sights, his youngest sprang forth with the elder close behind.

"DADDYYY!!!" Sammy yelled as he bounced into his fathers arms. " Hey Dad." Dean greeted.

"Boys, what are you doing home so early weren't you in school?" John probed towards Dean but before the boy could answer, Sammy piped in. "We had a half-a-day! School was short today!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yea, short like you." Dean teased as Sam pouted.

"Dean, I'm sorry about the clothes. I see I should have got you guys new ones before we came up here." Dean was obviously wearing his garments from the previous year, and Sam was wearing a hand me down from Dean that was still too big on Sam. Dean must have taken notice to John's gazing.

"Sam's wearing my stuff from the first grade. I know its still really big on him but it ain't my fault he won't grow." Dean yet again teased as Sam got upset.

"I do too grow!! I'm gonna be reeeeaaal big one day." Sam cried. Dean was going to continue his teasings but saw how upset his brother was getting. Sam was on the small side for his age and had been dubbed "shrimp" at their old school.

"Your right Sam I was just playing. You have grown silly, thats why you couldn't fit in you clothes from last year." With that Sam's pout grew into a slight smile.

"Ok boys, what do you say we go the mall and buy new coats?" John asked. Dean looked as if he saw a ghost. his father had always been given clothing from friends or rummaged through Good Will to dress his boys. It was extremely rare to have new clothes.

"Yay we're going shopping" Sam yelled.

Dean was still in shock. "Really Dad? When?" He asked.

"Well how bout now?" John said as Dean broke into the biggest smile John had seen in a long time. They turned to Sammy who again had been snooping through his father's belongings. As much as John tried to hide his things, Sammy always found a way to find them.

"Sammy put that stuff down. What did I say about privacy and touching things that aren't yours!" Dean reprimanded Sam before John even got the chance. It sickens him how much his 9 year old was the father to his son of 5. Despite this, John was proud. Dean was teaching Sam well.

"I'm sorry Dean..." Sam hiccuped through tears.

"Its ok, just go wash up before we leave and change into dry pants, I'll be right in to help you." Dean soothed.

When Sammy left, Dean's demeanor had changed. "Dad, I know its not my business, but you should try to keep your stuff hidden better. Sammy gets bored when you're gone and finds things all the time. He's starting to ask questions even more than before. He saw your drawings and says they are scary. Good thing he can barely read or else I would not be shocked if he found the whole thing out." His boy looked worried. Any scenario where his baby brother could get hurt worried Dean. John was beginning to worry too. He saw what he did to Dean and did not want his Sam, his baby to become an adult trapped within the body of a child. John didn't know what to say.

"You're right Dean. From now on I'll leave all of my stuff in the car." Dean just nodded at his father and went to tend to his brother whom was struggling with the legs of his too big jeans.

At the mall, John should have known what was going to happen. They had walked in through the Sears entrance and proceeded to the boys department were his children not only got new winter gear, but also a new wardrobe all together. It wasn't much, but to his boys it was way more then they were used to. Even Dean seemed to be beaming. Being so close to Christmas, just 10 days away, John made the decision to walk out into the mall area for the boys to show John what kind of toys they liked. Dean knew what John was doing, but Sam didn't have a clue. He told the boys they were to look at the toys to write a list for Santa. Dean rolled his eyes but acted excited when Sam looked up at him. As they reached the toy store, Sam's eyes lit up brighter than the tree.

"SANTA!! Daddy see him, its SANTA!!! Can me and Dean go see him please Daddy, pleeeease!!!" Sam held on to his father's hand and tugged with every word.

"I don't wanna see Santa Sammy, he is busy lets just go look at the toys." Dean tried to argue, but Sam was not going to let this one go.

"Well I already know what I want so I don't need to look and I don't gotsa make a list cuz Santa is here right NOW!" Sam exclaimed. John chucked. Damn that little boy and his logic.

"Dean, take your brother in line to see Santa. I'll be waiting right here when you're done." Dean glared and his father, then whispered, "Really? Do I have to? What if someone sees me here?" Dean's words were soft and through his clenched teeth so his bouncing baby brother would not hear.

"Aw c'mon Dean look how happy he is." And with that Dean grabbed his brothers hand and marched to the end of the line. While waiting Sammy did his usual babbling.

"Do you have to bow when you meet Santa?"

"No Sammy you bow to Kings."

"Oh, well why is Santa here, its really snowy around, is Coloraftdo in the North Pole?"

"No Sammy, its pronounced "Colorado" and no, we are not in the North Pole." Dean was beginning to get irritated still looking around hoping no one from his class would see him here.

As they approached their turn, Sammy stopped and stood in front of Santa. "Sammy, you have to sit in his lap, like the other children."

"Well aren't you coming too Dean?"

"No, I'm too big," Dean lied. "I'm just gonna stand here. Go tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

Even sitting down this man towered over little Sammy. He thought Santa just might be the biggest man he had ever seen. One of Santa's "Elves" had to lift Sammy in the mall Santa's lap.

"Hohoho, what is your name little boy?"

Sam's little voice cam out very soft." Its Sammy, but you knew that right?"

"Hoho of course I did! What do you want little boy?"

Sam cupped his hand and whispered in Santa's ear. " I want Daddy to stop going away all the time. And I want him to stop drawing the monsters. He fights them I think, I heard him and my big brother talking when they thought I was asleep. And I don't want him to have a gun all the time any more. The police officer that came to my school said they were bad."

The mall Santa did not know what to say, so he signaled Dean to come over. "Hey kid where is your mom and dad?"

"We don't have a homemaker." Sammy said while Dean covered his face with his hand.

"Sorry mister" he said and took Sammy off the man's lap. As he drew closer he could smell the distinct scent of alcohol. He knew the smell enough from his father. "Lets go Sammy" Dean said.

"No wait! Santa didn't answer me yet!" Sammy explained.

The bad santa replied with words Dean had wished he had covered Sam's ears for. "I can't give you what you want kid. Your dad seems like one crazy, evil son of a bitch to be carrying guns, telling his kids he fights monsters, and be calling women homemakers." Dean tried to tug Sammy away but he wouldn't budge. " Your Daddy is a bad man." Tears came down Sammy's face as one of the "elves" made the announcement that Santa had to "Go feed Rudolph" and would be gone for the day. The mall would replace him with a new Santa, but the damage was already done.

Dean carried a sobbing Sammy over to where their dad had been waiting. "What happened?" John asked.

"You're a bad man!" Sammy yelled. "Santa and the police officer said guns are bad. You are a bad bad man! And I don't like those scary monsters you look at all the time!"

John tried to grab his screaming boy from Dean, but he flinched to the touch. The carrying on proceeded throughout the mall while Dean carried him the whole way until they got to the parking lot. Sam was still wailing as John leaned forth again to try and put his small boy into the car.

"NO! HELP! I don't wanna go with this bad man help!!" Sam cried.

"Stop it Sam!" Dean said, but he did not stop his cries. Soon, shoppers in the busy lot began to creep over towards Sam's shrieks. Dean knew if they heard this they could think it was a kidnapping and this could lead to trouble.

"Sammy stop!" Dean tried again. His turned his head to see a police officer lurking around the corner. And then Dean did the unthinkable.

"Sammy, Santa is not real!!" he said shaking his brother on every word.

"What?" Sammy quietly questioned.

"He is not real, he is an actor, just like the ones told you about on television. He is a liar. We have a good, nice, Daddy that just got us new clothes, ok?" Dean reasoned. Sam's lips quivered. He knew his brother would never lie to him, so this must be the truth. When his father leaned to grab him again, Sammy quietly submitted into John's grasp. Sammy cried himself to sleep in the back seat of the Impala on the way home.

"Well, he is gonna sleep well tonight, huh?" John tried to joke, but Dean's expression remained serious.

"Dad, he knows too much now. He tried to be quiet and whisper, but we all know his idea of quiet. I heard what he said to Santa. We have to tell him soon." Dean look as if he were going to cry.

" I was going to do that soon anyway. That kid is too smart for his own good. The school has been calling too. Part of the reason we left Florida isn't just because I finished a hunt." John looked towards Dean who had recently moved out of the back seat and into the front, insisting the back seat was for kids.

"You okay son?" John asked.

Dean looked away and out the window. "I'm fine." he said,While he stared out into nothing letting a singe tear escape his eye, know his kid brother wasn't going to be much of a kid anymore. Next to him, John's head loomed with similar thoughts.

So, what did you think? Be sure to let me know! Also this is a one shot for now, but since I'm in the holiday spirit, there may just be a sequel!


End file.
